Dark-Elsa x Krsitoff - I Can Never Have Him For My Own
by Janet-Mufasa
Summary: In the night, despicable deeds are committed and two lovers indulge in one of the darker sides of pleasure, but among all their blind and chaotic passion, someone is going to get hurt. Someone is already hurting.


It was so infuriating...positively despicable, and shameful in every aspect of the situation. The way his tongue caressed hers and his teeth scraped against her lips, thrashing her with his passionate kiss and breathing in her beautiful aroma as it came off her sweat and her thick, soft hair that clung to her face and neck and his own.

Whatever hair that wasn't twisted between his fingers anyway, and his own was mussed, and tangled and knotted from her vicious finger as she ran them through his scalp for the fifth time, before hastily retreating back under the covers.

It was truly disgusting, and wrong, the sounds that escaped her throat, and the way he squeezed his eyes shut and decided to take in her beauty through sound, and simply lulled himself into a heated bliss, rocking his body in time to her melodic chant, of whimpers and sighs, just loud enough to reach the other room.

How wretched a sight it was as he pushed her upright and the covers fell back to reveal their guilty, naked backs, her breast squeezed up against his hardened chest, and her hand firmly gripping his backside, the other wrapping around his waist.

Their sinful bodies were loosely connected, his passion so hot that his movements were clumsy and frantic as he tried to aim right, his thick and luscious member, slick and begging, screaming for her inner walls, and she thrust her legs apart so wickedly, so eagerly and ready to aid him in committing this heinous act.

Finally he plummeted into her, into that dark, twisted sea of curls that served as a barrier between earth and heaven, forcing his way in. He didn't deserve it and neither did she, but he took her so viciously, and so greedily without a single thought.

What a pathetic puddle she was reduced to, completely lost and at his mercy, her arms thrown back to grip the bed head, and her breasts bouncing from the impact as he continuously ravaged her, attacking her, and grinding into her like the devil he was.

He kissed her neck, and breasts and chest, and shoulders, leaving the mark of his curse everywhere in his wake, and letting his infectious lust be driven into her bloodstream and making her even more his own.

She moans sharply as he rams his hips against hers particularly hard, and his beastly growl rumbles low, increasing in volume as he can no longer hold back his own addition to the vocal symphony of absolute sin, the rapture of pleasure stealing his body, and weakening his strength, and coordination.

His movements against her are more desperate and their voices mingle chaotically, as they shake and shudder, completely out of control, but still in sync with on another.

How sickly, are the wet and sloppy noises that soon fill the air, masked by their silent screams and he calls her name.

They slow, and loosen, and he slides down her body after a few beats, still not ready to let her rest. He gazes at her despicably glistening entrance, and that rouge patch of nerves, still red and swollen.

He encloses his mouth on her whole womanhood and repeats his earlier, thrashing and passionate attack, sucking up her purity, and taking even more of her soul with him into the darkness and feeding the demonic abyss of lust within himself.

She cries, and gasps, her tears streaking down her cheeks to mingle with the sweat already there, and he squeezes her thighs against his head, begging him to go harder, and gripping the bed behind her so tight her knuckles are white, and he greedily gives in.

I narrow my eyes and shudder, biting back a moan of my own as my fingers bring me to my own release, my wanting, longing walls clenching tight around my fingers, and my throbbing, aching clitoris tickles me blissfully as my thumb crushes against it a final time.

I slide my legs back together, as I watch them committing such a disgustingly pleasurable deed, and I am stirred to the core. I am wickedly jealous of her, as I gaze desperately at the way he touches her sensitivity and her breasts and sides, working her and kneading her into a slave to his utmost love, passion and desire.

I hungrily stare at his wet and thick penis, wishing it was mine to touch... mine to hold so gently and take up into my mouth, to kiss and caress it with my tongue and give to him the pleasure that he gives to me... just by being thee for me to look at, and spy on as they do these things.

These things which I can not do, and experiences which I shall never have, and I KNOW that whatever I can watch or do to myself is no match for the way it feels to be pressed underneath a real man, and have him do those things to me, and have myself for once, at the complete control and mercy of another human being.

Why not me? Why does no one want to make me shiver and scream, and enter me in the night, to take me to that demonic abyss of pleasure and lust? Why could it not have been me who he gazed at so softly, and fondly, as the ordeal is finally done, and stroke my hair and let me fall onto his chest... I can see myself there, breathing heavily, my cheek against one of those spectacular pectorials as he heaves breaths of his own, and holds me closer to his side... our legs intertwining and the cool night air relieving us.

But, of course, I'm just a cold hearted witch... doomed to be alone forever, and die an unloved shell where emotions once lived long before.

Where my heart once lived before it was stolen, by a wretched, unforgivable thief, with whom I could never be. For my heart belongs to him now, as does my sister, and love her thought I might, it makes me so angry to see her resting with him, in a place where I should be...

As I shakily rise to my weakened legs, I grasp the wall, a trail of frost settling in my wake, and I stalk off to my room. I gasp sharply, as the hole where my heart was clenches and my tears begin to sting and burn against my ever cold face.

Because I love her so much, I'll forgive their lustful, premarital sins and let her have him in her arms, and in time I might recover from this painful, agonising jealous torture... But I will never forget the way this hurt me, to know I can never have him. Not even once, but only in my dreams.

And for now, I bitterly weep and curse her, for I can never have him for my own.


End file.
